A Night Out
by Lil' zaboomafoo
Summary: Gary keeps leaving out in the middle of the night, Jimmy and Pete want to get to the bottom of it. But Pete can't help but think that something terrible has happened. Possible pairings, who knows. Will update this later!
1. Discovery

_**I am currently working on more chapters if you like it! These are short chapters for an overall a short story. I want to add more depth so any writers advice would be helpful, thanks!**_

**I do not own Bully or the characters, just my OC extras! **

Pete groggily wakes up to hear Gary shuffling out of bed and slipping on a pair of grey sweatpants. He has recently been leaving the dorm every night it seems. Not that to say that Pete cares too much about his roommate or where he goes around midnight, but yet it does strike a bit odd that it's becoming a natural occurrence.

"Gary, what are you doing?" Pete asks, still half asleep. Gary scowls at him before putting on a plain t shirt and hisses, "Are you gonna ask me the same question every time?"

"Whatever, man," Pete replies, and rolls over in bed. Gary scurries out the room and shuts the door behind him. Pete, still awake, reaches over his end table to check the time which reads 11:49pm. Pete frowns, "Where on earth does he go?"

The next morning, Pete turns over in bed to find Gary's bed empty; it is the same as it was when he left it. Pete sighs and gathers his clothes, getting ready for the day. He knows that inquisiting Gary on his recent nightly outings will not get anywhere, however it does make things bittersweet considering that he doesn't have to deal with Gary's daily morning antics he often falls victim too. Pete recalls mornings where his roommate would grab and jerk his feet before his alarm went off, or yell in his ear, or even jump on him and scare him shitless. As much as Pete wants to tell himself that he's used to it, he doesn't think anyone can truly get used to _that._

* * *

A cool breeze brushes past Pete as he strolls down the steps of the boys' dorm, study books tucked neatly under his arm. Jimmy had just finished breaking up a fight when he saw Pete and walks over to him, waving a hand. "Hey Pete, what's up?"

"Hey, Jimmy, nothing much, did you study for Dr. Watts test?"

Jimmy scratches the back of his head, looking a bit guilty, "Uh, I couldn't. Was hoping I could copy your answers this time around." Pete smiles warmly and pats Jimmy shoulder, "Sure dude, no problem. Just sit next to me in class."

It seemed just like any typical morning at Bullworth. Birds chirping and kids fighting, trash cans being with stuffed kids and prefects running to tackle their culprits. Everything ran like normal but Pete just didn't feel right. He didn't want to worry about his roommate. After all, surely he can look after himself, but where could he possibly be going at midnight every night? Because if it wasn't such a big deal, why would Gary keep it a secret? Jimmy rubs an apple against his sweater before taking a huge bite of it as they walk to class.

* * *

Dr. Watts looks up at the entering students from his desk, looking rather shocked and disoriented. "What is the meaning of this? All of you get out!"

As some of the students shrug and turn to leave, one student replies, "We are here for class, sir." Which stops them in their tracks as they groan and turn to approach their desks..

Dr. Watts widens his eyes and then stands up, "Oh-, yes of course!"

He begins to erase what was previously on the board and glances at the curriculum before writing today's assignment that reads: **TEST TODAY. **As the students sit down and get situated, Jimmy beats another student to the seat next to Pete.

The student, whose named Constantinos, glares at Jimmy, "Hey man, that's my seat."

Jimmy turns to him, "Not anymore, now get lost, loser," he spats.

Constantinos groans and walks away to another seat while mumbling, "It's always me."

Pete figures asking Jimmy now would be a good a time as any, "Hey Jimmy, has Gary been acting strange to you at all? Or… lately?"

Jimmy regards this for a second but then frowns a bit and shakes his head, "No."

"Why you ask?"

Pete flattens his lips as he shrugs, "I don't know. Was just wondering."

Jimmy nudges Pete's shoulder playfully, "Not picking on you hard enough?"

"Hardly," Pete replied sarcastically, "But he has been leaving the boys dorm at weird hours of the night. And he is nowhere to be found the next morning."

Jimmy shrugs, showing less interest in Pete's concerns, "Maybe he's seeing a girl or somethin'."

Pete snorts in response as he gathers pencils for the test, "Good one, Jimmy. I would be surprised if he liked his newborn child let alone any girl."

"Well, let's see. How about we follow him tonight? See what's going on." Jimmy seemed a bit more interested now after pitching this idea, even if that meant helping Pete get a peace of mind. But Pete showed some hesitation; he was nosy for sure but was the risk of getting ragdolled by Gary worth it? And more importantly, did he really _want_ to know?

Jimmy sure thought so. Pete sighed and reluctantly agreed just as Dr. Watts began to hand out copies of the test.

* * *

Pete pretends to fake sleep as Gary once again slips out of bed 10 mins before midnight. He hastily puts on a pullover and some pants and rushes out the room, barely closing the door this time around, presumably to keep Pete from waking up. As he rounds the corridor and slips out of the boys dorm, Jimmy emerges from his dorm room. He nods over to a now-alert Pete and signals that the coast is clear. The two boys swiftly make it out of the boys dorm and into the breezy, clear night.

As they sneak past the wandering prefects patrolling the grounds, they manage to tail Gary down past the gym and football field to the nerd hideout. The two boys crouch behind a pillar before Jimmy peers around it to see Gary snapping the chains off the observatory doors with a pair of bolt cutters. Jimmy eyes him puzzlingly as Pete struggles to get a glance, "What's he doing? I can't see anything," Pete groans.

"He's… entering the nerd hideout. He's _breaking in_," Jimmy replies, his eyes staying focused on Gary who pulls open the doors and walks in. Gary turns to take a quick glance around behind him before he shuts the doors behind him.

Jimmy is fixing to infiltrate the hideout when he notices Pete's disgruntled face.

"Pete, you okay?"

Pete shakes his head, his face remaining stern, "You know Jimmy," he began, "I've never seen Gary wear all these plain clothes. It's like he wears a new shirt every time he does this." Jimmy blinks a few times, it does sound a bit strange of course, but perhaps he just gets them dirty and throws them in a hamper? Jimmy's mind wanders a bit of the possible explanations before he shrugs, "Well we don't know exactly what he's _doing_ yet, which is why we're gonna find out. Now come on, follow me."

* * *

The two boys quietly make their way to the entrance. Jimmy stands by one side of the doors and signals Pete to stand next to the other. "Do you hear anything?" whispers Pete.

Jimmy pauses for a moment then shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Okay, so on the count of three we're gonna barge in there and see what he's up to. Catch him in the act if we're lucky."

Pete raises an eyebrow, "Catch him in the act of what exactly-"

"I'm just hoping to see some tits, honestly."

"JIMMY-"

Before Pete could finish his sentence a loud boom sounded as the doors blew off their hinges, knocking the boys to the ground. As Jimmy lifted his head to see the cause his eyes widened with fear. He noticing from a side view that Pete was knocked unconscious and figured that would be better than a heart attack at the moment.

A large ferocious beast gazed upon Hopkins with yellow beady eyes and drooling fangs. Jimmy, still petrified, swallowed a huge gulp and felt his heart dropped to his ass. He's never been so scared in his life. The beast turned away and began climbing above the nerd tower and out of sight. Jimmy had no idea when he was gonna attempt to move, as he sat still on top of the freshly mowed lawn before passing out himself.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Blame

**Hooray for werewolves! Am I right? So I edited the grammar a bit on the first chapter as I edited this, so it's a bit less messy. Sorry I will try to be more quicker with these chapters in the future!**

* * *

"What in the hell are you talking about?" groaned a disoriented Pete, who clutched an ice pack firmly against his head. Jimmy and Pete spent first period at the school's infirmary after the previous night's ordeal. When Pete had finally came too after being knocked out, it was nearly dawn and his last memory seemed to be of him getting a mouthful of grass.

Jimmy frowns at his response, not wanting to elaborate once more on what happened. "Look, I know it sounds crazy. But I saw what I saw."

Pete lowers the ice pack to look coldly at him, "I just can't believe what I'm hearing and I'm the one concussed."

There is a moment of silent defeat from Jimmy when the nurse emerges from the curtains, checking her clipboard. "Hopkins. You're free to go. As for you Kowalski, you'll have to spend the rest of the afternoon here. Unfortunately."

Mrs. McRae never looks up at them as she heads back to the front desk, pulling the curtain behind her. Jimmy starts toward the exit to leave, "I'm gonna go find him-"

"Find who?" Pete interrupts, as he places the ice pack back on his head.

"Who do you think?" Jimmy replies as he glares back at him, "You say he comes back to the dorms once school is over. Which means he's probably lurking around campus somewhere if he's even alive. I'm gonna go find him."

Jimmy turns to pull curtains aside then disappears behind them. A soft hum from the IV machine is all that is heard in Pete's room as he's left to ponder his thoughts. Pete couldn't wrap his head around Gary turning into some beast, but then again it's hard to ponder anything with a concussion. But could it be possible? Interrogation could be the only way to find out now…

Pete wrestles with his thoughts once more before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bucky Pasteur fumbles with the security controls on his tablet outside the nerd observatory. The other nerds are gathered around its entrance trying to assess the damages. An anxious Algernon peers over Bucky's shoulders, "Did you check the cameras?"

"I bet you it's those dumb jocks that did this. Why can't they just leave us alone?" pleads Cornelius.

Beatrice Trudeau carefully maneuvers through the fallen debris of the ransacked building as Earnest, their leader, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose looking rather distressed. He gazes around the room and frowns. The Jocks bully them mercilessly sure but what would have caused them do this? His eyes scan the constructive part of his brain searching for a motive…

"Oh my god! That's Pete! A-and Jimmy!" Bucky's observation prompts Earnest to him as he snatches the tablet to look. "The blast must have knocked out the wiring to the rest of the recordings…"

The other nerds gather to peer over Earnest's shoulder to watch the footage. On the video it shows Jimmy and Pete being blown away by the blast of the doors right before it cuts to black. Beatrice, who was still searching for clues, calls out to them from the building, "Guys, I think I found something!"

"More surprises?" Earnest sighs as he hands the tablet back to Bucky. Beatrice emerges from the observatory holding what appears to be clothing that's been torn apart, "Does this belong to anyone?" Earnest examines the clothes as Beatrice nervously speaks up, "Do you think it's Jimmy's?"

"Could be but…" Earnest's voice trails off for a moment as he glances around, "He is nowhere to be found. Might have tried discarding these so he wouldn't get caught."

"Witch trials!" calls out Fatty followed by a resounding "Yeah!" from the rest of the group. Earnest scowls back at them, "Don't be ridiculous! We cannot condemn the innocent unless they are proven guilty!"

"Actually, I believe we have all the evidence we need, lord of the keep," prompts Melvin who steps before the crowd of nerds and turns to them. "Jimmy was once a noble ally within our midst, but we have been blinded by his aid! He has betrayed us, and therefore him and his sidekick should receive their just deserts!" The nerds cheer and swing their fists in agreement, with the exception of Earnest who stands in bewilderment.

Beatrice's begins to sob as she attempts to deny Melvin's claims, "Wait! No! Jimmy would never do this. It just isn't like him!"

Melvin waves his hand to silence her, "Sorry Beatrice. But your opinion is invalid as it is clear you still bear feelings for the traitor," he replies as the rest of the nerds gasp in response. It is quite shocking to everyone except Earnest. He has known for some time… and not wanting to accept it, as his heart fills with seedy resentment towards Hopkins.

Earnest chucks the torn clothes in with the rest of the debris. "If you aren't with us, you're against us," he implies to Beatrice as he sides with Melvin and steps up to also face the rest of the nerds, "Melvin is right! It is time for us to seek our revenge. The hunt for Hopkins shall commence… at dawn!" The nerds cheer once more in excitement.

* * *

Later that evening…

Pete paces down the steps of the school's main building, happy to be free from Ms. McRae. She was the school's nurse but showed an obvious hatred and disdain for children. Being held in her custody was anything but hospitable. He was more than thankful that his concussion wasn't too serious, or he would have ended up staying the night. Which surely wasn't ideal for him or the nurse.

It was a quiet evening; the sun was setting and many students were either indoors or off campus having dinner. He enters the boy's dorm and does a quick wave exchange with Constantinos before entering the common room half-expecting Jimmy to be there. But instead he sees Gary Smith lounging on the couch mindlessly watching the television. Pete's face flushes in shock as he realizes he has been seeing Gary less and less and somehow he looks… different. His skin was more pale and his eyes had dark circles and looked a bit sunken, indicating lack of sleep. He also seemed to have lost a bit of weight. He grabs the remote and tries flipping through the channels seemingly unbeknownst to Pete's approaching presence.

"Gary…?"

No answer. Almost as if Gary is tranced by the staticy television. As Pete draws closer, Gary's eyes suddenly fall on him with a cold glare.

He closes his eyes and sighs, "And what do I owe the pleasure?" Gary sits up to regard him but still retains his glare.

Pete tries to hide his nervousness, "Just haven't seen you around much. Wanted to know what you've been up to?"

Gary's eyes grow dark as it becomes clear that he is already annoyed. "Things," he replies, "But nothing worth mentioning. Now if you don't mind-"

"We saw you break into the observatory last night. Then there was an explosion. Jimmy said he saw… something," blurts Pete who cannot seem to hide his anxiety now as he begins to fumble with his fingers.

Gary furrows his brow, now looking quizzingly at Pete. He rises from the couch and faces him, "Apart from me having all the more reason to kick you in the balls for spying on me, what did he have to say, hm?" Gary inches toward Pete threateningly.

Pete struggles to regain his thoughts and words. He really doesn't want to be kicked in the balls, as Gary has done this to him multiple times before. However as much as Pete would like not to tell Gary about Jimmy's outrageous story, he figures perhaps telling him will spare his crotch for now.

"Possibility something about you turning into a big furry animal beast with yellow beady eyes and razor sharp teeth?"

There was a pause as Gary's expression goes blank. Pete's throat was so dry that when he swallowed it actually hurt. This was not a very fun conversation. Pete regretted existing much less entering the boy's dorm, and notices that avoiding Gary would be much easier than getting involved in whatever he was up to.

Gary then immediately begins to laugh as it grows into a belly-holding laugh. Pete tries to mimic this: the corner of his mouth twitches a bit and he chuckles but his fear ultimately gets the best of him.

Gary manages to fight in a few words in between his cackling, "That is- the stupidest thing- I've ever heard!" Pete breathes out a sigh of nervous relief. What was Jimmy thinking? It does sound completely ridiculous. Gary's laughter dies down a bit as he grabs Pete's shoulder and smiles, "Thanks man, I really enjoyed that."

Pete manages to smile back, "Yeah, I knew it was stupid from the beginning. I can't believe I was tricked into thinking-"

Gary suddenly headbutts him and Pete instantly falls to ground, completely knocked unconscious again. Gary stares darkly at the unconscious Pete laying before him for a moment before looking out the window near the television. The sun has finally disappeared over the trees and it turns twilight. Gary rolls up his sleeve to reveal a small increment right below his wrist, and frowns. Gary looks back at Pete with a scowl, and grunts under his breath, "Meddling little shit."

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

**_(Number of times Pete gets knocked unconscious: 2)_**


End file.
